Individuals and businesses are becoming increasingly reliant on communication networks to send and receive information. For example, individuals may utilize communication networks for voice communications, research, and entertainment, while organizations typically require the use of high speed data networks such as the Internet for conducting critical business transactions.
Several types of communication are commonly utilized over a network. For example, users may communicate via traditional voice calls, email, short message service (SMS) text messages, multimedia message service (MMS) messages, instant messaging (IM), push-to-talk (PTT), and various other communication techniques. These different messaging types often include a feature which allows the sending communication device to request a notification when the message is delivered to its intended recipient. For example, a wireless communication device may send an SMS text message to another wireless communication device and request a delivery receipt for confirmation of delivery of the SMS message. Once the original SMS message is delivered to the target wireless communication device, a new SMS message is typically prepared for the delivery receipt requested by the sending wireless communication device. To transmit the delivery receipt to the sending device that requested it, a home location register (HLR) query is typically performed to obtain the location of the MSC serving the sending device. The delivery receipt message is then transmitted to the sending device via its serving MSC.
Overview
A method to facilitate message delivery receipt in a communication system is disclosed. The method comprises receiving a data message from a first wireless communication device for delivery to a second wireless communication device, wherein the data message indicates a delivery receipt request. The method further comprises, responsive to the delivery receipt request, storing an identifier of a service node serving the first wireless communication device. The method further comprises transferring the data message for delivery to the second wireless communication device, and transferring a delivery receipt for delivery to the first wireless communication device using the identifier of the service node serving the first wireless communication device.
A data message service system comprises a communication transceiver and a processing system. The communication transceiver is configured to receive a data message from a first wireless communication device for delivery to a second wireless communication device, wherein the data message indicates a delivery receipt request. The processing system is configured to, responsive to the delivery receipt request, store an identifier of a service node serving the first wireless communication device. The processing system is further configured to direct the communication transceiver to transfer the data message for delivery to the second wireless communication device, and transfer a delivery receipt for delivery to the first wireless communication device using the identifier of the service node serving the first wireless communication device.
A computer apparatus to facilitate message delivery receipt in a communication system comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by a data message service system, to direct the data message service system to receive a data message from a first wireless communication device for delivery to a second wireless communication device, wherein the data message indicates a delivery receipt request. The software instructions are further configured to direct the data message service system to, responsive to the delivery receipt request, store an identifier of a service node serving the first wireless communication device. The software instructions are further configured to direct the data message service system to transfer the data message for delivery to the second wireless communication device, and transfer a delivery receipt for delivery to the first wireless communication device using the identifier of the service node serving the first wireless communication device.